cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Juneland State News
Communist Cry Fowl 2/19/2011 As the Republicans and Capitalists control two thirds of the Juneland Parliament, they have been quick to push through constitutional amendments. The latest constitutional amendments prevent public ownership of business or media outlets. The leader of the National Communist Party has accused the right wing legislators of writing partisanship into the constitution. Speaker of parliament Mike Fellow said these amendments are needed to prevent government from gaining more power than the people it represents. The National Communist Leaders feel that the only hope to end the so called communist constitutional shutout is to win the next round of parliamentary elections set to add two more seats to the body. A landslide win could temporarily end the republican and capitalist party's bid to shape the constitution in their favor. The lone federalist in parliament has vowed not to vote for any amendment that does not include an to the department of national reserve and banking. Here is a link to the Juneland Parliamentary Elections open to Cybernation's Forum Members. link Partisan Debate Rages over Constitution - 2/18/2011 AMY VILLAGE: After the election of a communist to the Juneland parliament, the president warned against the fact that there are no controls over the type of government. Currently the parliament party makeup is what determines the type of government. The president fears that if communists take control of parliament, it could spell disaster to the defence budget. There is also fears that a communist government could become aggressive in an attempt to acquire more resources to sustain an unsustainable government spending. The president declared that he would not engage in any offensive war and would not follow through with any declaration of war. However, if the communists control two thirds of the parliament, the president could be impeached and constitution amended. The president proposed a constitutional amendment that would prevent a two thirds majority control of parliament by a single party. Some are saying that this is a not ab issue as there is only one communist in the parliament. The lone communist in the parliament said he was offended at the suggestion that his party would engiage in wars of aggression. The president also outlined plans to hand over control of the press to a private entity and amend the constitution to assure a free press. Currently the national press is owned by the government although the editors are under presidential order to be open and fair. The communist party is demanding an end to the capitalist system of government and that more human development would occur if taxes were increased to it's highest level. The lone communist is proposing an amendment handing taxation control to parliament during states of emergencies and giving emergency law control to parliament. Currently the president controls the rate during emergency laws. There are also debates raging based on the levels of military strength. After the attack by Briatin, the president has asked for more control to increase the size of the military to 500 by the end of April and develop the ability to build an air force and tank division. The president said "we can not afford to be beaten back to the Stone Age. We must make it not even worth it to attack. The communists argue that doing this will cost far too much money. Government Taking Shape - 2/17/2011 AMY VILLAGE: After some setbacks, the Juneland constitutional convention drafted a simple temporary constitution to handle government operations until a more permanent constitution can be created. The constitution creates a parliament of 1% of the people of Juneland. This parliament has the power of appropriation, declaration of war, and ratify treaties. The president has the power to spend as he wishes within the monthly budget set forth by the parliament. The budget is a nine part bill that appropriates funds for the departments of defense, commerce, emergency, infrastructure, technology, interior, state and foreign affairs, and the department of national reserve and banking. The Constitution also grants the president the power to implement emergency laws during time of war or anarchy. These laws do not need parliamentary approval, however, the parliament can repeal them without presidential order as well. The_Constitution_of_the_Federalist_Nation_of_Juneland Trade agreement Signed - 2/16/2011 JEFFERSON REPUBLIC: The president's secretary of trade signed a trade agreement with Ruler Terry Jack of the Jefferson Republic. This trade would offer the Jefferson Republic iron and pigs in exchange for sugar and lumber. This trade allows Juneland to develop fast food. Austerity measures Continue - 2/16/2011 AMY VILLAGE: In an attempt to recover from the Briatin Multiwar, Juneland's President Victor Rodriguez ordered income taxes raised to 20%. According to the executive order, these measures are expected to be discontinued after Juneland is able to purchase infrastructure to a level of 100 and technology to a level of 5. These emergency measures will expire after that and the national income tax will be lowered to 10% again. The people of Juneland have mostly accepted the measures as needed to recover from the war disaster. Austerity measures - 2/15/2011 AMY VILLAGE: Today Juneland's President Victor Rodriguez implemented painful austerity measures in order to pay down bills that have been growing unpaid due to the rebuilding efforts and intended to recover from the Briatin Multiwar. In a executive order signed at 12pm today, Rodriguez ordered the disbanding of 150 soldiers and the selling of 11 units of infrastructure. The climate in Amy Village have calmed in recent days after suffering from anarchy for the last few days as a result of the attack by Briatin. In a statement released shortly after the executive order, Rodriguez said "It is hard to have to subject the people to more suffering after what they have gone through so far, but now that our financial house is in order, we can focus on growing our economy and providing a larger, better armed military in order to prevent this from happening again." On the issue of foreign aid Rodriguez said "We will not forget those who stepped in to assist us in time of need, I want the leader of Tejanistan to know that we will repay the aid received when we can afford to and thank you for your vital assistance in these hard times." Category:News Publications